


The "Proposal"

by Fluff_forever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Confusion, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurts So Good, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Protective Steve Rogers, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Sacrificing Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve is an Asshole, Stupidity, my dumb ass boys, there so dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_forever/pseuds/Fluff_forever
Summary: Tony's so excited for Steve to propose, hes been acting weird all week, being extra clingy. He's probably just nervous right? on there anniversary Steve makes him dinner and tells him the truth. starts happy but it gets sad then happy again!re-wright of I thought. Steves being a self-sacrificing asshole and their both dumb.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	The "Proposal"

Tony was completely spaced out, he was supposed to be working on nat’s new widow bites but he hasn't slept in over 72 hours. Steve has been on a mission all week and without his human furnes tony can't get any shuteye.

He knows Steve is ok because he asks Jarvis every 30 minutes and every time he says “Master Steve is in a stable condition”. If Steve was here right now they would be in bed with Steve wrapped around him. God, it makes him tired just thinking about it. Might as well just close my eyes for a minute then I'll get back to work, Tony thought.

And that was how Steve found him, drooling on his desk fast asleep. Most people would think it was irresponsible falling asleep in a lab full of things that could explode and catch fire but Steve was only thinking about how adorable tony looked with his hair all messy. They have been dating for over 2 years and Steve favorite moments are still ones like this

Steve could see they bags under tony's eyes even as he slept and decided he needed his sleep. So Steve, as carefully as possible, picked Tony up bridal style and left the lab. In the elevator, Tony started to sur. “ St’ve?”. Tony mumbled in confusion, snuggling closer to Steve's chest.  
“Shh, just go back to sleep I got you”. 

“Mmk but I stayed awake so we could talk about your mission”. Tony said closing his eyes again. Steve just smiled knowing even if he responded, Tony wouldn't hear. He was out cold. The elevator dinged and they stepped out, Steve making a b-line for the bedroom. He set tony down on the bed and quickly grabbed a towel for a quick shower.

He was in such a hurry to get to Tony he was still covered in grime and dirt. When he turned back to the bed tony was in a tight little ball shivering. Steve sighed and draped a blanket over him, then hurried to the bathroom so he could get back to tony.

It was obvious tony didn't sleep without him, which made him worry because he can't always be there for him as he learned on the mission. Soon that won't be a problem anymore.   
Steve rinsed quickly then jumped into bed, with tony still in a ball Steve wrapped around him perfectly. Steve fell asleep almost instantly only thinking of tony in his arms  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 days later  
“Something's going on with Steve, he's been acting weird ever since that mission”. Tony says taking a sip of coffee. “How so?” Nat asked sounding interested tony couldn't tell if she was acutely interested or just acting. 

“Well he's acting like really clingy, which is normal but this is a lot. Also, he keeps asking me out to dinner and stuff, but it's really like formal and he seems really nervous whenever he asks. It's like he thinks I'll say no”.

“Huh, have you been giving any kind of signs that you might break up with him. That's why he could be nervous”. Nat huffs out, they have been dating for more than 2 years but still can't get their heads out of their ass’s and actually talk to each other. “No I love Steve more than anything and im 100% sure he knows that I mean I tell him daily. He knows right? I mean he says it back just as passionately”. Tony stays, Steve knows he loves him, right?

“ look don't freak out I'm not saying he thinks you're gonna dump him if he did your both dumber than I thought. Maybe he's just asking something important and is nervous”. Nat states

“What could he even say that would freak him out this much? I mean he's acting like he's gonna ask me to… Holly shit!!!!! He going to propose” Tony almost yells in shock. “ it makes perfect sense! Why he keeps asking me to dinner, why he's acting clingy and nervous.” tony babbles. “ oh my god… im getting married”. He whispers. 

Oh god is that the beginning of a panic attack tony thought. He's not panicking because he doesn't love Steve, he loves Steve more than anything but being someone husband.

“Before Steve, I couldn't be in a regular relationship let alone a marriage. Does he want kids?? I’m not ready for a kid. Oh god, what if I can't give Steve what he wants. I mean I cant exactly offer a white picket fence but if he really wanted that why would he be with me. Should i say no, because if i say yes and its not everything he expects it to be will he dump me?”

“I mean it makes sense I'll give you that, but why did this all start after the mission?” Natasha asked “well think did anything happen on the mission that could have made him think to marry me”. Tony askes, he doesn't want steves decision to be influenced by something that happened on the mission, he wants it to be all Steve. “I did hear him mumbling your name a couple of times but i thought it was just because he missed you.” nat says


End file.
